


Беглец

by RabbitPooh



Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Подопытный экземпляр ксеноморфа сбежал, но не в открытый космос, в пригород... Где столкнулся с самкой человека. Надо сказать, что создан он не совсем стандартно для своего вида. Без лицехватов, но при помощи генной инженерии одного неадекватного учёного при помощи генома давно погибшего сына этого самого учёного.





	Беглец

***

Он чуял смерть, огонь и жажду. Но затаился в канализационной трубе. Нельзя было так скоро заявлять о себе. Разум, окружавших его на этой планете, уязвимых животных позволял им придумывать новые варианты уничтожения для его расы.  
Ксен дождался темноты. Так его было сложнее обнаружить. Просидев в заточении год после своего рождения, он научился их повадкам и знал о себе лишь то, что он очень опасен, что он не такой как они, но и не совсем такой, как существа с его планеты.  
Его очеловечили.  
Нет, он не похож на этих визгливых бледных амёб, завёрнутых в материю. На нём крепкий кремниевый панцирь, несколько рядов выдвижных челюстей и продолговатый череп.  
Красавчиком называл его отец.  
Вернее, тот из «амёб», которого он считал отцом. Тот, кто принял его и согрел, кто научил и объяснил, что с ним происходит, и для чего он рождён.

Он прислушался. Кто-то шёл и что-то пьяно мурлыкал, спотыкаясь на каждой кочке. Обычно они не ходят по пустырям.  
Салли сегодня не везло и она добиралась до дома пешком. Парень вышвырнул её из своего автомобиля и из жизни вероятно. Да и по фиг, пусть валит! Она сама найдёт путь к своему дому.  
Белокурая девушка присела на корточки рядом с входом в канализацию, и он услышал, как зажурчала жидкость, от которой люди должны избавляться регулярно через крохотные отверстия.  
Слившись с темнотой он старался себя не обнаружить. Он боялся даже пьяной человеческой самки после того, что с ним творили в лаборатории, а ведь он имел в своём мозгу нейроны сына учёного, который его курировал. Разве он виноват, что эксперимент удался и он не был агрессивен, что мечта учёного сбылась и он стал продолжением жизни его умершего от лейкемии ребёнка.  
Неловко скользнув хвостом, он сбил несколько комков земли с кирпичной стены и устроил шум на всю пещеру.  
Девушка вскочила так и не успев подтянуть джинсы, повернулась к решётке и встретилась глазами с его отполированной мордой…  
В новостях упоминали о том, что учёные охотятся за страшным животным, рождённым из пробирки. Она слышала и видела по телеку сегодня утром.  
— Срань! — пискнула она и свалилась к его лапам.  
Ксен выглянул из бункера канализации, посмотрел по сторонам. Лишь машины, шумевшие по шоссе невдалеке от них упоминали о том, что рядом город. Чужой ткнул её носом, обмазав при этом своей тягучей слюной, но человеческая самка так и не пошевелилась.

Салли очнулась в гостиной на диване в своём доме. Пару минут она пыталась вспомнить, что с ней произошло, и как только её мозг нарисовал картинку от которой она провалилась в небытие, девушка почувствовала тошноту от пробившей на дрожь тревоги. Что не помешало ей осмотреться по сторонам. Беспорядка не было. Она лежала, как и была со спущенными штанами и трусиками. Вряд ли подоспевшая полиция оставила бы её в таком унизительном виде. Значит это сделало то жуткое существо, за которым гонится ФБР И НАСА.  
Тем не менее, она решила, что раз он её пока не растерзал своими зубищами, то, вероятно, есть шанс, что он не такой уж и безмозглый. Значит это сделка. Значит ему что-то нужно. адреналин подогнал нейронные связки и логика вещей её осенила. Он хочет укрытия. Боится не хуже её. Но почему? Он же почти неуязвим.  
— А как бы ты себя вела на чужой враждебной планете? Искала бы выход для выживания и союзников, — прошептала она вглядываясь в темный угол комнаты, в котором нечто шевельнулось. — Ладно. Выходи.

Салли подтянула трусы и застегнула брюки. Угол сдвинулся и блестящая голова выдвинулась вперёд на неё.  
— Хочешь есть? — спросила она, пытаясь казаться беззаботной. Нечто мотнуло отрицательно своей полированной башкой. — А что ты вообще употребляешь?  
Он повернул морду в сторону открытого холодильника в закутке кухни, пакет с сырым беконом на полу, говорил вместо тысячи слов.  
— А, ты уже подкрепился, — тупо улыбнулась Салли Хорн. — Как ты узнал где я живу?

Она осторожно прошлёпала к кухне, перешагнув через его смертельно-опасное жало хвоста.  
Ксен выдохнул через отверстия на спине, что означало характерный смешок на языке мимики его отца, коим он считал профессора Роберта. Она не поняла этого звука, вжалась в стену, но увидев на его шестом пальце свою сумочку. Ну да, там были кое-какие документы и удостоверения личности. Чёрт! Он слишком образован и умён для «чужого»! Глаз нет, но он видит. Как?! Вопросов много, ответов не будет. Он не говорит.  
В колледже Салли любила биологию, но её оттуда выставили и она работала танцовщицей в стиптиз-клубе. Благо мама одарила её крутой попкой, стройными бёдрами и увесистыми сиськами, которые без силикона вызывали слюноотделение человеческих самцов посильнее пожалуй, чем у этого, стоящего напротив неё, если он, конечно самец.  
Внезапно за дверью послышался звук подъехавшей машины и монстр мгновенно отступил в тень, где почти слился с обоями.  
Постучали. Салли прошла к выходу и незамедлительно открыла полицейскому.

— Мэм, Вы в курсе, что в этой местности бродит дикое животное? — пронзительно всматривался в её бледное лицо паренёк в форменной одежде. Но что-то ей подсказывало, что к полиции он имеет слабое отношение. Первой реакцией было броситься к нему на грудь и захлопнуть дверь за собой. Но величина хвоста чудовища не давала шанса на молниеносные действия. Он настигнет её своим жалом прежде чем она толкнёт полицейского за дверь.  
— Да, я что-то такое слышала. Это леопард или пума?  
— Это подопытный экземпляр и аналогов не имеет, — прищурился парень. — Мой Вам совет. Заприте дверь.  
— Спасибо, я так и сделаю.

Девушка нерешительно закрыла за ним дверь.  
Тишина напрягала. Что делать, если это нечто взбеленится. Но он на вид достаточно благоразумен.  
С похмелья у Салли болел затылок и дико хотелось пить. Но к дому снова подъехал автомобиль. На этот раз, по звуки трения протектора шин о гравий, она догадалась чей.  
Рик вломился в дом без стука. У него были ключи.  
Салли вжалась в угол коридора, желая стать такой же незаметной, как и её неожиданный лесной трофей с зубами в несколько внутренних рядов и тягучей слюной вроде протоплазмы.  
Но Рик включил свет и тут же его взгляд остановился на испуганно дрожащей девушке.  
— Что?! Уже прячешь кого-то? — презрительно оскалился её сутенёр.  
Девушка отрицательно замотала головой. Она знала, что сейчас он начнёт, как обычно, избивать её, ломать ей руки и закончится всё поспешным минетом. Он всегда обвинял её в том, что она прячет у себя клиентов и не делится с ним. Даже, когда сам знал, что этого не могло быть.  
Но сегодня он почти не ошибся.  
Едва Рик схватил её за запястья, тёмная бесшумная фигура «зверя» нарисовалась за его спиной.  
Салли выпучила глаза. Кажется она понимала как монстр собирался использовать свой милый «зубастый» язычок. Да и сам Рик, залип на расширившихся зрачках своей жертвы, увидев в них неясную тёмную тень чего-то большого и жутковатого.  
Но он не успел повернуться и рассмотреть. Лёгкий хруст его позвоночника в районе затылка, брызнувшая на лицо Салли его собственная тёмная кровь говорили о том, что зря он сегодня решил над ней надругаться. Очень зря.  
Ксен ощутил блаженство, когда свежая, тёплая, металлически-живящая жидкость оросила его пасть. С ловким прыжком он оттащил, мгновенно осевшее тело, источавшего до этого агрессию самца.  
То, что это был именно он Ксен не только догадался по эпизодам старинных фильмов, которые они так любили смотреть вместе с профессором, но и по феромонам, готовившим самку к спариванию.  
Он так же заметил, что кроме страха, она тоже источала нечто весьма соблазнительное и для него.  
Он откинул грузное тело неудачника и приблизился к ней, ткнув морду с рецепторами к её трясущимся губам. Они были настолько прошиты нервными окончаниями, что почти напоминали ему его органы зрения, не будь слишком примитивными.  
Салли обмякла. Размазав по лицу кровь Рика, она приложила ладони к кладкой чёрной поверхности того, что должно было называться лицом ксеноморфа. Он шумно выдохнул. Жар её ладоней пробудил в его теле инстинкт иного плана, чем жажда крови, самосохранения или голод.  
Иногда такое случалось, когда они с профессором без слов экспериментировали над его интеллектом.  
«Эротизм рождается в голове, сынок» — любил говорить «отец», тыча пальцем ему в лоб.

— Только быстро… — пролепетала она. — Убей так же, как и его.

Но Ксен это понял по-своему.

Он бережно взял её на руки и уложил на ворсистый ковёр, несколько залитый кровью Рика, но он этого не мог заметить. Запах крови стоял уже во всей атмосфере комнаты.

Когтем он стянул с неё блузку, под которой ничего не оказалось кроме небольших выпуклостей. Странно, но они ему показались весьма аппетитными, опять же в другом плане.  
В мозгу ксеноморфа вспышками начали рождаться картинки совокупления. Откуда? Зачем? Он понять не мог, но стало ясно, что он уж точно имеет пол и предмет принадлежности к нему.  
Очевидно учёный, создавший его, после смерти которого над Ксеном издевались, как над действительно чужим, а не тем, кем он привык себя считать в обществе создателя, так вот, этот учёный вложил инстинкт продолжения рода не только в его сознании, но и в глубине кремниевого панциря.  
Вскоре, смирившаяся с угрозой быть растерзанной чудовищем, Салли почувствовала, как в районе приспущенный трусиков возникло ощущение чего-то очень твёрдого, напоминавшего каучук.  
Это что-то заставило её приятно расслабиться. Кому, как не профессиональной стриптизёрше дано оценить всемогущество эрекции неземного существа, причём не в маске и передумавшего её скушать.  
«Умирать, так с музыкой!» — решила девушка и прильнула губами к слюнявой пасти, напротив её лица. Её руки скользили по гладкой эбонитовой поверхности тела партнёра с такой же ненасытностью, с которой он вонзался в неё своим опасным, но естественным для данного процесса «жалом».  
Волны оргазмов омывали её тело снова и снова, пока он сам не выпустил в неё свою гремучую смесь…  
Я знаю о чём вы подумали. Он тоже подумал об этом в последний момент, но было поздно. Что можно было ожидать от струи спермы, если кровь его помогла ксеноморфу прожечь дыру в бетонном бункере?  
Но, самка под ним шевелилась, вздыхала, обвивала торс ногами… Агонии смерти, он, созданный для миссии убивать, в её действиях не узрел. А посему гулко выдохнув из трубок, завалился набок и расслабился под её непрекращающийся град коротких, нежных поцелуев.

ЭПИЛОГ

Долго быть вместе им не пришлось. Полиция искала Рика, но не нашла. В страхе быть обнаруженным, Ксен отправился на космическую базу НАСА, в попытке проникнуть на космический корабль и отправится на поиски своих.  
Салли не могла смириться с потерей, но она так полюбила его, что была вынуждена предпочесть отпустить его, чем превратить в вечного домоседа-прожигателя жизни с бутылкой пива в кресле перед телевизором.  
Вскоре она родила девочку.  
Принимаются картинки с изображением дочки Ксена. Очень любопытно, как люди видят млекопитающую королеву Чужих.


End file.
